California King Bed
by LiziJ1987
Summary: Final Part is up! How Alex feels being away from Liv while in Witness Protection. The first one being 'California King Bed' by Rihanna. Just an idea i had while listening to Rihanna's new album. R&R plz.
1. California King Bed

**Title: California King Bed (Alex POV)**

**Show: Law and Order: SVU**

**Pairing: A/O**

**Genre: Hurt/Romance/Comfort/kind of song fic. **

**Spoilers: Alex in WPP, Season 5**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, Characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. 'California King Bed' is by Rihanna. For a link to the song; see my profile. :)**

**A/N: You will notice i changed the line of the song "My California King" to "My California Queen" It just works better ;) Im thinking of doing another 2 Parts to this, both one-shots, same format as this chapter but one would be Liv's POV and the other would be when Alex is back home. What do you guys think? All feedback is welcome :) If there is enough interest in this i will do it. :) anyway, hope you enjoy this part.**

* * *

It's a little after 11pm and I'm lying here willing myself to go to sleep with no luck**. **I've been in the Witness Protection Programme for over 3 years now; you would think I'd be used to this life by now. But I'm not. I never forget the day I had to leave NYC; I think it has to be one of the worst days I've ever gone through. As hard as leaving my home, my family and my friends was, leaving Olivia Benson was the hardest. The heartbroken look on Liv's face is etched onto my heart. When I find myself in this position, suffering from Insomnia, I let my eyes close and my thoughts drift back to my favourite detective and the last night we shared together.

We were at her apartment and she had cooked us dinner; Mushroom risotto if I remember correctly. It was delicious; Liv was such a good cook when she had the time to do it. Olivia and I always felt so comfortable around each other, there was never any awkwardness. After we'd eaten we watched a movie and she held me in her arms as we lay on the couch. I smiled at the memory; how I loved to be encased in Liv's strong arms. I felt so protected, so safe. The whole dinner and watching a movie thing was like a ritual for us because whenever Liv wasn't working late or being called into work; we would do just that and then we end the blissful night by making love to each other for as long as we could before sleep took over us.

When we were exhausted, we would just lie in bed basking in the afterglow where I would nuzzle my head into her neck. I would always kiss her right below her ear, a weak spot for her, tenderly. Olivia would kiss my forehead lazily and whisper, "I love you" and my heart would swell before I replied, "I love you too."

_Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close  
Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe_

It was on these nights that I would find myself watching her sleep. Olivia was so peaceful; the way her naked chest rose and fell against mine was soothing to me. I would lean on my elbow, carefully as to not wake my beautiful lover. I would just stare because I couldn't believe someone so amazing could love me and want to be with me and only me. I really hit the jackpot with Olivia Benson. Sometimes she would stir in her sleep and mumble my name and I would whisper, "I'm right here, baby." Even in her sleepy state it would register and she would turn her head to face me. I remember placing a gentle kiss on her soft lips; a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

_Lips that just felt like the inside of a rose_

Thinking of that amazing night with Olivia caused a smile to tug at the corners of my own mouth and for a brief moment, I forgot where I was. It felt as though Liv was right next to me, I turned onto my side and reached out for her but all I got in return was thin air.

_So how come when I reach out my fingers  
it feels more than distance between us_

Tears begin to fall from my eyes and I can't stop them. I hug the pillow close to my chest, gripping it with all I have; never realizing missing someone so much could hurt so badly. _I'm Alex Cabot_, I say to myself, but then I remember I'm not Alex anymore. I'm Sarah Newport. My sobbing wont calm down, I long to feel Liv here with me but here I am, in California with my fourth new identity, hoping that one day soon I will be able to return home to New York; to Olivia.

_In this California king bed  
we're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars _

_For your heart for me  
My California Queen_

I try to calm myself down by thinking of the day when I can see Liv again but once I've started down this road, there is no stopping me. I curl my legs up to my chest as if to protect myself but there is no physical threat, just emotional. I keep wondering if you're thinking of me when I'm thinking of you or when I'm looking at the moon, if you're looking at it too. I even let my mind wander to the possibility of you turning up on my doorstep and taking me in your arms and kissing me like there's no tomorrow. Telling me how much you have missed me and that I don't have to hide anymore.

I imagine how it would feel to feel you so close to me again, being able to touch you, call you, see you, whenever I want. It would feel like I'd died and gone to heaven that's for sure. I can see you standing in front of me with a big smile on your face, I can picture the love in your eyes as you tell me we can finally be together but most of all I can feel you cup my face with your strong, soft hands and crash your lips onto mine.

_Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got wetter  
So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak  
Maybe I've been California dreaming_

The beeping of my alarm clock pulls me from my slumber and it is then I realize I had been dreaming.  
"Damn it!" I curse loudly at myself; A, for setting the alarm because it's Saturday and B because it was only a dream.

As I pull myself out of bed I start to panic and reality sets in; what if all these things I'm feeling are because I'm stuck holding onto past memories, Olivia could have moved on, be with someone new, even have a family by now. I shake my head to rid the negative thoughts that build up every now and then. I lazily tie my hair up and go to make some coffee for myself. I lean against the counter as I wait for the machine to do its thing. I glance over at my bag next to me on the counter and retrieve my purse. I open it up and take a picture out; it's a picture of me and Olivia in my apartment, I'm aiming the camera at us and she's leaning into my side, her forehead resting on the side of my head. We are both laughing. My heart sinks again. I miss Liv like crazy. I caress the photo, hoping we can make more memories like these when I get home.

_In this California king bed  
we're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars _

_For your heart for me  
My California Queen_

It's in that moment that something snaps in me; I'm Alexandra Cabot whether my new "name badge" says so or not. I'm done moping about my life, I am going to get through this and I'm going to return home to the love of life if it's the last thing I do!

"I love you Olivia Benson, I hope you know that." I say to the picture in my hand. "Wait for me." I whisper.

* * *

**A/N: What's the verdict? :) **


	2. Love You More

**Thankyou for the reviews :) Takes place during Alex's return to SVU; Season 10. I realise my timeline is a little off but its my story I can write it how I want to lol. I think I've made this part complicated, if I have let me know…got myself in a knot lol. I hope you enjoy it :) The title and lyrics belong to the song Love You More by JLS (The link to he song is on my profile page).**

**Part 2: Love You More (Liv's POV)**

Today started out like any other day; I woke up, showered, had some breakfast, brushed my teeth, got dressed and then went to work. As it happened the case we had been working on took a different turn when the accused, Dr. Keppler was found dead in his apartment. Elliot, Fin, Munch and I were waiting for Warner, our ME, outside of the crime scene and that's when it happened. We were discussing when Cragen and Greylek were going to arrive at the scene but then I heard Fin say, "It's not Greylek." I looked at Fin puzzled and then turned around to look in his direction…Alex Cabot.

Alex walked towards us with her usual confident swagger; it was really her. I was stunned; I literally couldn't say a word. All I managed to squeak was, "Alex?" This is where my day changed; not as far as the case was concerned, we worked the case professionally side by side, neither of us bringing up why Alex hadn't called or emailed or anything. We all knew she had been out of Witsec for 3 years but she never came back.

After we closed the case, Alex and I didn't really talk much unless it involved work. We weren't avoiding each other but we didn't make an effort to see each other either. A few days later Alex came to the Squad room and asked me if I would like to join her for a drink. I accepted which brings us to now. We are sitting in a bar across town, in a booth, side by side and Alex is talking to me; explaining why she never called. Why she never came back to NYC after being released from the WPP. But as I sit here staring at her beautiful icy blue eyes, admiring her even longer blonde hair, it hits me that it doesn't matter to me anymore.

"Liv? Say something." Alex pleads bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I don't care." I reply, more flatly than intended.

"Y- you don't care?" She says, quite taken aback by my comment.

My face softens a little. "I didn't mean it how it sounded."

"Well how did you mean it to sound Live?" Alex crosses her arms over her chest.

I reached over and took your left hand in my right and laced our fingers together. They fit perfectly and I kept my eyes fixated on our joined hands as I spoke.

"I don't care why you didn't call or come back right away; I don't care about any of that stuff anymore. What matters to me is that you are here with me now and I don't want to waste any more time being apart from you." I pause for a moment to try and rid the lump now forming in my throat. "You have your reasons Alex, I don't want an explanation, I just want you." My voice cracks and I look up to meet your gaze. You reach over with your free hand and wipe away the few tears that managed to escape.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that, Liv." You smile lovingly at me and I can't help but return your smile. You are so beautiful, If I stare into your eyes long enough there's a chance I'd get lost.

"I've missed you so much, Alex." I say moving in closer to her body, closing the distance between us.

"I've missed you too, more than you can imagine." You cup my face with your free hand and place a quick but meaningful kiss on my lips. I've missed those Lips. We smile again, our fingers still laced together. Alex brings our hands to her lips and places another gentle kiss on the back of my hand.

"Welcome home sweetheart." I say, my eyes never leaving hers.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later….**

_Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
But every day I love you a little bit more  
Find myself asking what are you waiting for_

_Cos every day I love you a little bit more_

It's a Friday afternoon, I'm at work and I'm supposed to be doing DD5's but I have Alex on the brain. 3 weeks ago Alex Cabot walked…no, strutted back into my life and into my heart. These last 3 weeks spent with Alex have been the best of my life. Its official, Olivia "Badass" Benson is now one love sick puppy and I love it! I've never been so head over heels for someone the way that I am for her. She's my everything.

_Day One I first laid my eyes on you_

When I think back to the day I first saw Alex again after all those years, a rush of emotions came over me in those few seconds. It was a surreal feeling; my first instinct was to run into her arms and never let her go again but that would have raised a few eyebrows from the men in my life. So I held back, but it took all I had to stay where I was. I remember feeling shocked, happy, confused even hurt but the amount of love and fire still burning inside me, for you, was overwhelming.

_Day two I can't help but think of you  
Day three was the same as day two_

The few days after her return, consisted of paper work and consistently thinking of her. As much as I wanted to see her and talk to her, I knew there must be a reason why she wasn't calling or texting me. I can't deny I was hurt; the fact that she was back and she wasn't making any effort to talk to me. But I knew she would have her reasons, she wouldn't do it to purposely hurt me. So I waited, patiently, for her to talk to me and she did. We went for a drink, she talked, I listened then we decided to start a fresh. Best. Decision. Ever.

_Day five you spent it with me_

The morning after I remember waking up in her arms. It felt so good to be here with her again. We hadn't had sex or anything, it was just neither of us wanted to say goodnight after we had drinks. We came back to my place, got ready for bed; I gave her one of my NYPD t-shirts to wear and then we fell into an idyllic sleep. Best night's sleep I'd had in a while actually. I recall spending the whole day In bed just because we could; we read the papers, watched a couple of movies and made out like a couple of horny teenagers.

_Sixth day knocked me off my feet_

I smile widely at the memory of what the 6th day brought; 6 red roses delivered to the squad room. I was a little embarrassed at first because all the guys were staring at me with raised eyebrows. But I didn't care.

I lean forward in my chair to pick the card up that came with the roses, that is still sitting on my desk, next to the picture of my mother. I rub my thumb over it and read the message for what is probably the billionth time.

"_O, _

_6 red roses symbolizing the 6 days we've been back together, where we belong._

_All my Love,_

_A xxx" _

Who knew Alex Cabot was such a romantic.

_Day seven that's when I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with you_

The next day you cooked us dinner at your place, apparently while you were in Witsec you taught yourself how to cook. They must have been some cookery lessons because dinner was yummy. After dinner we took to the sofa to relax, I was lying down and she was lying in front with her back to me. I remember wrapping my arm around Alex's waist and pulling her close. "Mmm," she mumbled contentedly to which I kissed her shoulder in response. She breathed, "I love you." And I replied, "I love you too."

Someone walking past my desk dropped a couple of files on the floor; this brought me out of my thoughts with a jump. But the smile never left my face. Moments like those made me realize how happy I am and it was that particular moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Alex Cabot.

_Every day , knowing I'm going to see your face  
And that's enough for me  
I want you more and more and more everyday_

_(And more)  
I wanna spend my life with you  
(And more)  
Everyday learn something new  
(And more)  
I love you more and more and more every day._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Review for the final part :) :)**


	3. Your Song

**A/N: Previous Disclaimers apply. Song lyrics are from 'Your Song' by Ellie Goulding. (Link on my profile.) Thankyou for the reviews :) I hope you enjoy the final part! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: Your Song (subject to change)**

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, That I put down it words, How wonderful life is, Now you're in the world…_

**3 Months later…**

**Alex and Olivia's Apartment**

**Friday 3rd**** March**

**5:12am**

Alex and Olivia were sleeping peacefully until the shrill sound of Olivia's cell phone woke them both up. Alex groaned into her lover's neck as Olivia reached onto her night stand feeling her way to her phone's location. Once she located the phone, she flipped it open, her voice still full of sleep.

"Benson."

Alex didn't even bother opening her eyes, she just waited patiently for Olivia to finish her call.

"I'm on my way, El." the brunette said into the phone before flipping it shut. She turned to her sleeping lover. "Alex, sweetie, we got a lead on the Hudson case. I gotta go." she said before placing a kissing on Alex's cheek and making a move to get up. Before she had the chance to vacate the bed, Alex pulled her back.

"Not so fast, Detective."

"What can I do for you Counsellor?" Olivia asked with a suggestive tone.

"I know you cant say what time you will be home tonight but promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"At least _try_ to get home before 9." Alex said, feeling rather sheepish, knowing Olivia's job wasn't 9-5 but it was important; and if it wasn't important, she wouldn't ask.

"I promise you, I will do my best." Olivia replied kissing her lips tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you more." Alex grinned then let her grip loosen on her brunette girlfriend. Alex rolled onto her side and watched Olivia get undressed for her shower. She couldn't help but admire her curves, so womanly, so feminine…so hers. Alex licked her lips.

"Do you want some company?"

"No, I don't think I do." Olivia said, teasing Alex and giving her a lopsided grin. "Get your sexy ass in here."

Alex quickly rid the covers off her, stripped and practically ran to the bathroom. "You just can't resist me, Benson." Alex teased as she brushed past Olivia, letting their naked chest's touch for the briefest of moments.

There was a sharp intake of breath before she answered. "No. No I can't." Came Olivia's simple reply before following her blonde girlfriend into the shower.

7 hours later, Alex was working from home. Being the Bureau Chief had its perks. She felt like she was drowning in paper work, it was spread all over the coffee table and she was on her 4th coffee of the day. Alex decided she would take a short break, maybe it would help jump start her brain. She also had to make sure she had everything for later, tonight was going to be a big night. Alex felt the butterflies surge in her stomach.

Alex decided now was as good a time as any to make her phone call. She sifted through the papers on her coffee table till she found her cell phone. She dialled the number and waited.

"_Stabler."_

"Hi Elliot, it's Alex."

"_Alex, hey, what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"I need to ask you for a favour. Can you talk?"

"_Sure. Paper work can wait, the perp we caught this morning confessed, was easier than we thought. He was kinda stupid." _Elliot chuckled.

"Oh so you might get home at a decent time tonight?"

"_Looks that way yeah. Is that what you were calling for?" _he asked puzzled.

"No, well kind of. Is Liv there with you?"

"_She just went to the ladies room." _

"Ok good, don't tell her I called but If you guys aren't busy later can you make sure Liv get's home for about 7?"

"_Sure, I will personally kick her out the door." _he chuckled again. _"Somethin' special happenin' tonight?" _

"Yes, actually, very special." Alex paused for a second, wondering whether she should let Elliot in on the secret. "I'm going to ask Liv to marry me."

She could hear Elliot choke on his drink. _"Wow, Alex…that's great."_

"You think she will say no?" Alex panicked.

"_Nooo, Alex, sorry, you just caught me off guard. Liv loves you, you love her, of course she'll say yes." _

"I'm nervous." she told him taking a deep breath.

"_I was too when I asked Kathy to marry me, but a little nervousness is ok." _he smiled through the phone. _"Alex, Liv's coming back, gotta go, good luck!" _

"Thank you El."

Alex hung up and gripped the phone tight. There's no going back now, she thought to herself. Alex put her phone on the arm of the couch and retrieved her briefcase from the floor. She opened it and took the small box out. Alex took one last look at the ring. It was white gold with a single diamond and she knew it would look beautiful on Olivia's finger.

Olivia came back to her desk and found Elliot leaning back in his chair and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" she asked with a sceptical smirk.

"Nothin." he replied still grinning.

Olivia shook her head at him and then they both returned to their paperwork. Elliot started humming, _"We're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married." _Olivia looked up at her partner_. _

"El, you're freaking me out." she laughed. "You never hum and that song isn't exactly your style."

"And?." he asked.

Olivia was puzzled to say the least. "I think you've been working at SVU too long." she joked. He didn't answer he just smiled.

Later that evening Alex was cooking a romantic meal for Olivia coming home. Everything was just about ready, she just had to fix her hair and pick an outfit. After untying her hair and styling it to curl slightly around her face, she opened her wardrobe and raided her vast dress collection.

20mins later she had picked an LRD, otherwise known as a Little Red Dress. It was Gucci and she knew Olivia liked it because whenever she wore it the brunette had a hard time not ripping it off of her right away. Alex shivered at the thought of Olivia ravishing her right at that moment. She applied some lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner and before she knew it, Olivia was home.

"Baby, I'm home." Olivia called out as her senses were over come by the smell coming from the kitchen. "Wow, its smells amazing in here."

Alex appeared in the bedroom doorway, looking delectable. "I'm making you're favourite, Chicken Parmesan."

Olivia swallowed hard at the sight of the blonde. "You look incredible." she managed to say as Alex sauntered over and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you." she breathed. "Hey."

Olivia's arms snaked around the blonde's waist. "Hey yourself." Olivia leaned in and took Alex's lips in her own. Olivia pulled apart and looked her girlfriend up and down. "I suddenly feel underdressed." she chuckled. "Do you want me to go change?"

"No, you're prefect the way you are." Alex said against her brunette's lips. "Are you hungry?"

Olivia pulled Alex tighter to her body. "Hell yes." She said with more than a hint of desire in her voice.

"You are incorrigible." Alex laughed but was certainly turned on by Olivia's need to have her.

"Can you blame me?"

"Um…No." Alex winked and left Olivia's embrace. "Go take a seat at the table and I'll put dinner out."

Olivia shed her leather jacket and kicked her shoes off. "Hey honey, does this dinner have anything to do with Elliot practically kicking me out of the squad room earlier?"

Alex turned to see Olivia's standing against the island in the kitchen. "Maybe."

"Maybe? That's all I get?"

"Yes Liv, that's all you get. You will just have to patient."

Olivia pouted like a little girl who had a lolly pop taken from her.

"Don't give me that look." Alex laughed.

Olivia shrugged. "Worth a try."

* * *

"Alex, that was really delicious. Thank you, Sweetie." Olivia leaned over and pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

"You're welcome baby."

Alex gazed at Olivia and couldn't believe how happy she was, Olivia was the perfect girlfriend and she knew it was time to take the leap. Alex rubbed her temples which didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked, placing her hand on Alex's.

"Yeah, just a headache, would you mind getting me some Aspirin?"

"Sure." Olivia smiled then went into the kitchen. When Olivia returned she found Alex in front of the table, down on one knee.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Liv, I love you, more than you know. My life is so much more wonderful because you're in it. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, have a family with, you are my whole world." Alex paused, smiling up at Olivia. Alex's heart was pounding as she held the small box out in front of her and revealed the ring to Olivia. "So I'm asking you, Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

Olivia and Alex's eyes were both now filled with tears, threatening to fall at any minute.

"Yes." Olivia breathed. She reached over and placed the glass and aspirin on the table, forgetting she still had hold of them then reached down and pulled Alex up and into her embrace. "Yes." she whispered in her ear.

Alex kissed her neck then pulled out of the embrace to look her detective in the eyes. Alex took the white gold ring from the box and tossed the box over her shoulder, earning a giggle from Olivia.

"May I?" the blonde asked holding the ring up. Olivia nodded holding out her ring finger. Alex gently slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Alex then reached into her bra where she pulled out an identical ring. Olivia wriggled her eyebrows at where she'd been hiding the identical piece of jewellery.

"Where did you expect me to hide it? This dress didn't come with pockets." They both laughed.

Olivia focused her gaze back on the ring. "So we both have one?"

Alex nodded and gave her the other ring. "Would you like to do the honours?"

"Yeah." Olivia beamed as she slid the ring onto Alex's ring finger. Olivia admired their rings then crashed her lips onto Alex's.

"You said yes." Alex said against her lips.

"I did." Olivia replied huskily resting her forehead on the blonde's. "Baby, I love you so, so much."

"I love you too."

"I have one question though." Olivia breathed against her now, fiancée's lips. Alex motioned for her to continue. "About getting you out of this dress." Olivia smiled devilishly as she reached around to Alex's back and slowly brought the zipper down.

"Take it off." Alex instructed. "Now."

Olivia didn't need telling twice, it was around Alex's ankles before the blonde could say, 'hey, presto.' Olivia pushed Alex backwards towards the bedroom, kissing her all the way.

"Baby, one more thing," Olivia tilted her head to the right to allow Alex better access to her neck where she was kissing her excitedly.

"Mmm?" the blonde mumbled not slowing her kisses.

"Did El know you were going to propose?"

Alex's head snapped up with a dubious expression on her face. "I'm showering you with kisses and you're thinking about El? That's worrying." she teased.

Olivia laughed but continued anyway. "He hummed the _We're going to the chapel _song."

Alex smirked. "Yes, I told him, are you angry I did?"

"Of course not, just explains his crazy behaviour." Olivia concluded and then whipped Alex round. The blonde was pinned against the walled by Olivia's shapely body.

"Are we done talking about El?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Can we get on with our sexy time now?" Alex asked wriggled her eyebrows.

Olivia giggled. "Sexy time, Alex? Really?"

The blonde shrugged. "Liv?"

"Yes, my darling fiancée?" her voice was low, seductive.

"Less talk, more kissing." Alex demanded and crashed her lips together with Olivia's. Olivia and Alex smirked and giggled into their kisses, both women just as desperate as the other to feel their naked bodies entangled together. When they reached their destination they collapsed onto the bed, removing items of clothing one by one.

* * *

Following a slow, passionate, love making session that lasted a little over 2 hours, Alex and Olivia were lying side by side, their damp bodies glistening in the moonlight. Olivia's head rested on Alex's shoulder while she idly traced circles on the milky white abdomen. Olivia's mind wandered to the time when her lover was kept away from her in the WPP. Her heart tightened just thinking about it.

"Alex, promise me you won't leave me ever again?"

"I promise, Liv. I'm not going anywhere. You and me, we're forever."

"Forever." Olivia repeated snuggling in closer, Alex tightened her arms around her in return and kissed the top of her head. "Love you."

"Love you too."

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It maybe quite simple but_

_Now that its done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down it words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world…_

**THE END. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Did you like it? Please let me know, you know, for furture reference :) thanks! **


End file.
